Devices for eye examination having Scheimpflug cameras are known from the related art and are typically used for diagnosing the anterior chamber of the eyeball. These devices allow a special form of slit lamp examination, the illuminated plane of the eye being recorded using the Scheimpflug camera. These devices for eye examination also have a slit projection unit for slit illumination of the eye, in addition to the Scheimpflug camera. Slit projection units of this type are also known from the related art. The principle of the slit projector is based on the fact that the refractive media in the eye are not transparent, but rather significant scattering occurs in them, particularly in the shortwave component of visible light. This results in a sharply bundled light beam, i.e., the projected light slit, which is sent through the optic media of the eye, being visible upon lateral observation. This effect is similar to the light refraction as light from a headlight passes through fog. Since the different components of the eye have light scatters of different strengths, statements about the structure of the eye may be made through these examinations. A slit-shaped light bundle of high light brightness and the highest possible color temperature is used for the slit illumination.
The plane in the eye illuminated using the slit projection unit is recorded using the Scheimpflug camera. Such a Scheimpflug camera is a camera which fulfills the Scheimpflug condition. The Scheimpflug condition requires that the projection plane which is the plane in the eye illuminated using the slit projection unit here, intersects the main plane of the lens system and the image plane between a shared axis. By tilting the image plane in relation to the main plane of the lens system, the projection plane may be in any arbitrary spatial position, pixels able to be registered in the depth of field zone which may not be imaged equally sharply with a perpendicular projection plane.
Typically, the images recorded using the Scheimpflug camera are displayed to the technician in suitable form, for example, as printouts, the technician then having to judge on the basis of his experience whether there are pathological changes on the examined part. This type of evaluation of the Scheimpflug photograph has the disadvantage, however, that very great experience is necessary to recognize specific clinical pictures. In addition, clinical pictures and changes which have a three-dimensional appearance may be recognized only with great difficulty or not at all.